1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type automotive vehicle equipped with a headlamp device comprised of a lamp unit mounted on a front fairing enclosing a front portion of such automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The saddle-riding type automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, has been known, in which a headlamp device is mounted on a front fairing enclosing a front portion of such automotive vehicle and an LED (light emitting diode) is utilized as a light emitting element thereof (See, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-073324 and the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-125898.)
It has, however, been found that since in the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-073324 the lamp is disposed up to the top of a vehicle body front portion, the center of gravity of the automotive vehicle occupies a high position. Also, since according to the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-125898 the lamp unit is of a structure equipped with a reflector, the size of the lamp unit becomes large particularly in a direction longitudinally of the automotive vehicle (in a forward and rearward direction) and the dimension of the fairing accommodating the lamp unit increases, resulting in deterioration of the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle body.